


It’s Your Day, Hanamura

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22nd June. Yosuke didn’t think his friends would go to this much trouble, but in hindsight, maybe he should have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Your Day, Hanamura

Yosuke loved to have fun, and couldn’t keep still for long, that much was obvious. If he was sat in silence, he’d often be found tapping his foot on the ground, more times than not when he had his headphones blasting music in his ears.

That’s not to say he didn’t appreciate silence or stillness, since he was pretty good at both - only when the time called for it, that is - he just preferred to be kept busy.

Especially on a day like today, which just so happened to be his birthday.

"Man, where the hell is everyone?"

He had not broadcast the date - for once in his life - but even so, he thought his friends would have found him and said something by now.

An earlier shift at Junes meant he’d received warm calls of “Happy birthday, Hanamura!” to which he’d replied, “Thank you, everyone!” and got on with work for the short hours he was needed in.

It had been a short shift, due to the importance of the day for him, so now he was out in the food court, sat at the regular table he and his friends congregated at. 

So many things had been discussed at this table, things he’d never thought would even be a possibility to begin with. Murder cases and a world inside the TV? If you had mentioned it to him when he first came to Inaba, he would have called you insane.

_'Maybe we're all just mad…'_ he mused inside his mind, smiling warmly.

None of them were mad, not really. Special, yes, but the good kind. They had all grown so much over the last year. Changed too. Most notably Kanji with his lack of dyed blonde hair. It had been weird seeing him with his natural raven coloured hair, though they had all soon got used to it. How could they not with their own changes?

Yosuke himself had stopped wearing his headphones around his neck religiously, though could still be found with them from time to time. In fact, he was wearing them right now, and they gave him great comfort as the time ticked on ungodly slow for him.

His hair was shorter too, yet it still looked slightly unkempt, even after everything. Some things never changed.

Like the bond between him and his friends. That was one thing he hoped would never change.

"Hmm…" He sighed through his nose, shaking his head. They weren’t going to show up any time soon, that was obvious. "Guess it’s time to head on home. Dammit, I wanted to do something today."

What confused the brunette was how even Teddie hadn’t been in the house that morning. He thought the bear had gone to work, though no one had seen him all day. He and the others appeared to have up and vanished. It worried him a little, but he knew better than to panic. They were probably just busy is all. It was the end of the weekend, being a Sunday, so he understood.

"Lost at sea and out of reach, no lighthouse to take me home…" Yosuke sang quietly to himself as he walked home, music filling his ears courtesy of his most beloved headphones and MP3 player.

He was glad he updated his playlist, it kept his music from becoming tedious and something he’d rather not listen to. Music was his world; his escape, even though he had not needed it as such in the longest while. These days he used it as something to pass the time, something to enjoy, as he should have been all along.

Finally to his front door, he pulled down the handle and let himself in, calling out, “Mom, Dad, I’m home!”, yet no reply came. Even his parents were nowhere to be seen.

Today was starting to become unwanted by him. He knew it was ridiculous, to feel so down as he was right now, but could anyone blame him? The few people he truly wished to spend his day with had no intention of even contacting him.

"I can’t believe those guys—"

_**"Welcome home, Yosuke! Happy birthday!"** _

_'What the—!?'_ the brunette flinched when all of the house lights came on at once, blinding him for just a second. Blinking away the swirls in his eyes, he finally focused on the view in front of him.

His friends were standing in the hall, greeting him with bright smiles and grins on their faces.  _'So this is where they've been all this time, huh?'_

Right under his nose and he didn’t realise it. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the tight feeling in his chest was a very emotional and joyous one that could make him cry. Yosuke wasn’t like that though. He’d never cry. Not now, and not ever.

"You cryin’, Yosuke-senpai?" Came Kanji’s genuinely worried voice, accompanied by a few giggles from the girls, save for Naoto who just closed her eyes and smiled knowingly.

"The hell I am! I just got dirt in my eyes." A lie, and they all knew it. Blinking away the tears that had pooled, he let out a long sigh, "You guys are the freakin’ worst. You could have been with me earlier when I needed ya."

"Complaining about a surprise party can be considered rude, Yosuke," A voice piped up, said voice belonging to the music loving male’s best friend. Yu had a warm smile on his face, regardless of his scolding words, "Happy birthday, partner."

"Yeah… Thanks, partner." He replied, scratching the back of his head.  _'Geez, they're all embarrassing…'_

"I made a beary great cake for you, Yosuke! Come on, come on, you gotta see it!"

"Whoa, Ted, hold up a second—!"

Out of nowhere, the blonde had bounced through the group, yanking Yosuke along by the arm, and heading into the combined living and kitchen room where decorations adorned the walls. Different shades of orange paper twirls were hanging from the ceiling, multi-coloured balloons took up a whole corner of the room, and the brunette’s favourite songs were being played from the stereo.

The next thing he noticed was the spread on the dining table. An array of foods were present, looking absolutely divine, and smelling much the same. Yosuke knew then that Yu must have taken care of everything. He had no need to worry about food poisoning, and he was very grateful for that.

"Tah-dah~! See, see? Isn’t it the most bearmazing thing you’ve ever seen!?" Teddie was practically bouncing as he motioned to the counter top, of which sat a cake designed and shaped exactly like his bear self. 

To say that Yosuke was surprised would be wrong. In fact, he had been expecting something like this, but it still left him shaking his head. “You dumb bear, why would I—” 

_'Want to eat you? Yeah, poor choice of words there, me.'_

"Why would I want something like this? It’s my birthday, not yours, Ted."

Yosuke’s tone was humorous, yet it still left Teddie responding dramatically with a hand clutched against his heart. Laughter erupted in the room then, signalling the start of the party.

King’s Game was off the menu, that they promised each other, but it didn’t mean other party games were not. The day quickly turned into evening, and the evening turned into late night. Yosuke had never had so much fun on his birthday in all his life. It would take a lot to live up to this, but he knew, so long as everyone was still with him, next year would be just as special.

"Hey, Yosuke," Yu spoke quietly now that everyone was nodding off, sat opposite his friend in his own armchair.

The girls were all together on one sofa, a huge blanket draped over them as they rested, whilst Kanji and Teddie slept with their own shared blanket on the floor. The two were already completely gone, the synchronized snoring causing the only two still awake to laugh every now and then.

"You still haven’t opened this," The silver-haired male picked up a medium sized white box that had been hidden behind his chair all this time, handing it over to the other, "I hope it’s okay."

Yosuke blinked, wondering what it could be. Very carefully did he open the lid, the sides of the box falling open as he did so. Revealed was a detailed, handmade cake of a particular Persona, accompanied by a knitted doll and paper doll of the same design.

"Dude, this is Jiraiya…" Yosuke sucked in a breath. He had never seen something so well and accurately made, especially not exactly identical to the real thing. 

"Naoto helped keep the design exact with the cake," Yu coughed, leaving out the part of him leading everyone whilst making it, since he was the only one who knew how to do something so complex, "The knitted one’s from Kanji, and the paper one is mine."

"But… why? This is so freakin’ cool, bro. Hell, more than cool, it’s unbelievable."

"Because it’s your day, Yosuke. We’re glad you’ve enjoyed it."

Nothing else was said between them, only shared quiet laughter.  _'Yeah… these guys really are the best.'_ It was time to sleep like the others.

Retrieving their own blankets from the radiator, they both nodded their good nights, however Yosuke’s phone vibrating in his pocket kept him awake for the moment.

Looking over to his friend that had already fallen asleep, he shook his head with an amused smile, finally looking down at the screen.

> [Subject: Happy Birthday]  
> From: Katsuragi  
> It’s your day, Hanamura. Hope you’ve had a good one.

"Heh, that guy…" Yosuke smiled, placing his phone back in his pocket. He’d text back in the morning. For now? Sleep was calling him, and dreams of delicious cake.


End file.
